Allysyn's pretty messed up life
by Never give me a red bull
Summary: Allysyn meets the Cullens, gets bitten, Emmett and Rose adopt her, Seth and Leah's lil bro imprints on her, and the Volturi are coming to kill her. What can go wrong? Everything.


I screamed. My face went numb and I couldn't breathe; I was losing too much blood. Half of my face was almost gone; thanks to that _stupid mutt_. He just _had_ to bite me while I was feeding him; it just so happened that he bit my face.

"I'm too young to die," I whispered.

"Shhh... it's okay," the doctor said. He was tall and blond with gold eyes; I hadn't noticed him. " What's your name?" he asked.

I was hardly able to talk. "Allysyn." I whispered; it was barely audible.

"My name is Carlisle; by the way, would it be alright if I took you home to help you?" the man asked. I attempted to nod. Carlisle walked out and asked the person in charge if he could bring me home to fix me. She nodded.

Carlisle came in. "Okay, I guess you're coming home with me." He wheeled the hospital bed that I was on into an ambulance and closed the door. He jumped in the front seat and I heard him slam the doors. I also heard him start the engine of the ambulance; he then sped onto the street.

In less then 5 minutes, we slowed down. I heard gravel as we drove onto the driveway. A man with high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose, full lips, messy bronze hair, helped Carlisle wheel me into the house. It was bright, open, and it had a lot of windows and glass. They took me off the bed and carried me up the tall, winding staircase. I was then taken into a room filled with hospital looking stuff. Carlisle set me on a bed.

"Edward, you can go now." Carlisle told him. Edward nodded and left the room.

"I'm _so_ sorry about this." He licked my face.

"_What are you doing? What. Are. You. DOING?" _I shrieked.

"I'm healing your face." I was silent after that. He gave me some anesthetics, and I passed out _cold. _The next thing I knew it felt like I was in hell. I felt nothing except a burning sensation. I don't want to go into detail; I don't want to give our more squeamish viewers _nightmares._

~ 3 days later~

Everything was so much _clearer_. I could see, smell, and hear _everything._

"Hey, are you all right?" a girl's voice asked. She was tall, with long, blond, wavy hair.

"Yea, I guess." I answered; my voice sounded bell like; it was almost as if i was singing.

"Do you have any parents?" she asked eagerly. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Rosalie, that's Emmett with the dark curly-ish hair." Emmett waved. "That's Alice the short pixie-like one with the spiky hair." Alice waved. "That's Jasper, the blond male besides Carlisle." Jasper nodded in greeting.

I interrupted her by yelling "Jake!". I ran up to my cousin and hugged him.

"Hey, Ally!" he hugged me. I buried my face in his chest.

"Bella!" I hugged her too.

"Hey Allysyn." she hugged me for a second and let go.

Jake looked at me. "What happened to your face?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you remember that wild dog by my house?"

"Yeah..." he slowly answered.

"And remember how I always felt bad for it?"

"Yeah..." he said again.

"Well, I was feeding it one of dad's runt piglets 'cuz he didn't want it, the dog got excited and bit my face. I was rushed to the hospital and here I am." I shrugged. I then realized my throat was hurting.

"Why does my throat burn?" I asked innocently. Three things happened at once. First, Bella shielded Renesmee, second, Emmett was holding me back, third, Jake was a huge wolf bigger than a horse. I was confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Y-yo-you arn't thirsty?" they all asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, I guess Emmett and I will take her hunting besides, I need to talk to them, anyway." Rosalie said.

We went out through the window.

"Question one of several for Allysyn. Do you have any parents?" Rosalie asked.

"No." I responded. When I got bit, they had a heart attack. I called 911 for them, but they took me too."

"Only question for Emmett. Do you want a child?"

"Yes." he said.

"Question 2 for Allysyn. Do you want parents?" Rose asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Question 3. Can we please please please please _please _adopt you?"

"Yep." I answered.

"Question 4/ final question. How do you know Jacob?"

"He's my cousin." While I was answering all these questions, I was wrestling with a grizzly bear. I took it down at the last answer. My skinny jeans were not dirty, nor my white hoodie with black stars on it. I drained the bear in seconds.

"Oh, before I forget, how old are you?" Rosalie asked.

"11."

"Let's go mom and dad." I demanded.

Once we got home Mum told everyone of us. Jake was _not_ pleased.

"Jake, can we go see the Clearwaters?" I begged.

"Yeah, I guess he'll want to meet you now that I've told him about you."

"Who?" I asked.

"Seth and Leah's younger brother."


End file.
